october_dayefandomcom-20200213-history
Spells
The following is an alphabetical list of spells used in the series. Breakout * Used by Evening WinterroseThe Winter Long Don't-look-hereRosemary and Rue, Ch.1 *Cloaks from vision, whether in sight or not *Can be dispelled with marsh water mist or countered with faerie ointments Hide and seek *Harder to cast, one step up from a don't-look here *Ceases to function when the object is out of sight of the seeker Human glamourRosemary and Rue, Ch. 2 *Gives fae the appearance of humanity Not who you think I amRosemary and Rue, Ch. 4 * Causes the caster to appear to be someone who should be in a particular place Nope Not Yours * Mentioned by Danny in Chimes at Midnight as one of the many charms worked into his taxi Ritual forms Formal Promise (description needed) Speaker 1: “''By root and branch, by leaf and vine, on rowan and oak and ash and thorn I swear that what is given to my keeping shall remain in my keeping and shall be given over only to the one who holds my bond. My blood to the defense of the task I am set, my heart to the keeping of the promise to which I am bound.” '' Speaker 2:'' “Broken promises are the road to our damnation. Promises kept are the meeting of all our myriad roads.”'' Speaker 1: “And such a meeting will my promise be.” Rosemary and Rue, Ch. 10 Binding Evening Winterrose's binding on October Daye is an old form of binding, one that anyone with any faerie blood can use. It is strong and deadly. Toby reflects that no one uses bindings like this anymore, not "unless things are so bleak that even our missing King and his Hunt couldn't mend them."Rosemary and Rue, Ch. 3 This form is so secure that even a Firstborn cannot break it.Rosemary and Rue, Ch. 23 "By my blood and my bones, I bind you. By the oak and the ash, the rowan and the thorn, I bind you. By the word of your fealty, by my mother's will, by your name, I bind you. For the favors I have done you in the past, you promised I could ask anything of you; this is my anything. Find the answers, find the reasons, and find the one who caused me this harm, October Daye, daughter of Amandine, or find only your own death. By all that I am and all that I was and all the mercies of our missing Lord and Ladies, I bind you..." Death Chants "When the Root and Branch were young, when the Rose still grew unplucked upon the tree; when all our lands were new and green and we danced without care, then, we were immortal. Then, we lived forever. We left those lands for the world where time dwells, dancing, that we might see the passage of the sun and the growing of the world. Here we may die, and here we can fall, and here my Lady Evening Winterrose, Countess of the fief of Goldengreen, has stopped her dancing."Rosemary and Rue, Ch. 5 References Category:Objects, Magic, Spells, etc.